Botha
Botha is the ruler of Transvaal, user created on December 26, 2007. He is usually referred by his primary title Staatspresident President - although his full honorifics are State President of the Transvaal Republic, Hero of the Reich, Destroyer of Lord Jolon of Astaroth, Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, The Great War III Medal (Bronze), Wound Badge (Silver), Wound Badge (Bronze) twice, Iron Cross First Class, Iron Cross Second Class, Iron Cross Third Class (twice), Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal. Up until his resignation from Nordreich on May 2, 2007, he held the titles of Soldier of Großdeutschland - Geheimdienst Officers Division and Standartenführer of Großdeutschland - Laager Division 2/5. The Pan-Celtic Union air force has a squadron named after him: the Staadtspresident Botha Imperial Squadron. Up until his resignation from Norden Verein on October 27, 2007, he was a member of the Reichswehr General Staff and held the post of Kommunikation Hauptleiter (Kommandant of Signal Korps). Botha signed up with the Sons of Muspel on October 27, 2007. He is currently a member of the Forseti clan of Aesir warband. Role-playing aspects For role-playing purposes, Botha is the ruler of a post-aparthied Afrikaner homeland called Transvaal which declared its independence on December 26, 2006 from South Africa - and loosely inspired and based on the former South African president, P.W. Botha 1916-2006. Although Botha uses a picture of P.W. Botha as his usual avatar on the Cybernations and Norden Verein forums, Botha never refers to himself as "P.W. Botha" and claims that his character and the real personage are not intended to be one and the same. The user Botha has also stated OOC (out-of-character) that he does not support nor encourage apartheid in real life. During the course of role-play, Botha also plays an assortment of fictional secondary personages in the Transvaal government - such as Riaan van der Byl minister, Ms. Annetjie van Matteus minister, Paul Cruywagen Commander-in-Chief, Rik Jansens Air Force Commander, Gerhard Schalkwyk to [[Kashlinkov]], Johan Colbus to the Grand Duchy of Finland, Pieter Stellenbosch to [[Slavorussia]], and Laurens Bosman vacant. Transvaal in anarchy avatar On June 6, 2007 Botha (temporarally) switched his avatar on the Cybernations and Norden Verein forums to one of Winnie Mandela to convey (tongue-in-cheek) the state of anarchy which existed in Transvaal as a result of losses sustained from Operation Overlord in the FAN-NoV War. He returned to his regular avatar three days later. Winnie Mandela has made one appearence since then, as a result of Transvaal's involvement in the ICP Restoration War. Transvaal at war avatar On June 23, 2007 Botha started using a new "war flag" avatar which he displays during times of declared war. This avatar is also his permanent avatar on the New Alternative newspaper forum. Service Record in Nordreich Botha was a member of Nordreich from nation creation on December 26, 2006 until May 2, 2007. He enrolled in the Arminus Korps and served in Mergnacht Fünf until his assignment to Mergnacht Zwei on January 16, 2007. On January 24, 2007 Botha was assigned to Mergnacht Eins. On January 28, 2007, Botha was awarded the Nordreich Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves for his service in the Second Great War. He was transferred to the Großdeutschland Korps on February 4, 2007. He was then later re-assigned to Großdeutschland Division 1/2 FT1 on March 13. He served in the Sturmkrieger Division 2/1 during the anti-communist operations of the Second Maroon War before being re-assigned to Gotenhafen Division 2/3 prior to the out-break of the Third Great War. On March 25, 2007 Botha was promoted by his Korp commander, Gruppenführer-Großdeutschland Jake Felan to the rank of Standartenführer-Großdeutschland. On March 30, 2007 he was placed in command of the newly-created Laagar Division 2/5. On April 7, 2007 he was re-assigned to the Geheimdienst Officers Division. On April 17, 2007 Botha was appointed Nordreich Ambassador to The Phoenix Collective. On April 25, 2007 he was awarded The Great War III Medal, Bronze, The Wound Badge (Bronze), and Iron Cross, 3rd Class for service in the Third Great War. Two days later he was awarded the Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal by his commander Gruppenführer Jake Felan. On May 2, 2007 he resigned from Nordreich and relinquished all his associated titles of rank. Service Record in Norden Verein After Nordreich was abruptly disbanded, Botha followed his korps commander Jake Felan into exile, enrolling in the loyalist group Grossdeutsches Reich led by Kaiser Martens on May 2, 2007. Botha maintained his ambassadorial post at The Phoenix Collective and arranged for the transfer of the Nordreich embassey to Norden Verein. On May 6, 2007, Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR) alliance was renamed Norden Verein (NoV). He enlisted the following day with Rommel Division and was assiged to Feuergruppe Zwei - Bismarck. On May 21, 2007, Botha was recruited by the Ministry of Interior for duty in the Signal Korps. He was named Deputy Minister of Interior as well as assigned Signals Korpsman for Rommel Division. The fireteam he belonged to was renamed Feuergruppe Zwei - Schlagwelle on June 5, 2007. He was requested by the Imperial Justice Büro to serve on the jury for the case of Acamas vs Norden Verein. Botha reported in for duty with the Teutonic Knights Division on June 17, 2007 when the Norden Verein Reichswehr was restructured. He was assigned to Feuergruppe Zwei "Adler" 2/4 in Wachregiment Edelweiss. On June 19, 2007, he was appointed Signals Korp Kommandant and took over the day-to-day management of Norden Verein's messaging dispatch system. He was assigned to the Wachregiment Edelweiss - "Das Reich" Elite Fire Team on June 26, 2007. Botha was awarded six medals on July 15, 2007 due to his service during the ICP Reformation War. He received the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, Hero of the Reich, Iron Cross, First Class, Iron Cross, Second Class, Wound Badge (Bronze) and the campaign medal for Fall Holmgard. Botha reported in for duty with the Rommel Division on July 16, 2007. He was assigned to 1/2 Cobra in Wachregiment Zeus. On July 31, he was promoted to the Reichswehr General Staff as the Kommunikation Hauptleiter - maintaining the management of Signal Korps operations. Due to restructuring, his position as Deputy Minister of Interior and the ambassadorial post then lapsed. His military rank as Hauptleiter was equivalent to that of General Feldmarshall. On August 28, Botha was transferred to the 1/x Werewolf Strike Team in Rommel Division and named its Oberst; this was the first time Botha has had any sort of military command since the Laagarmen in Nordreich. Botha signed out of Rommel Division on October 21, 2007 to report in for duty with the Einherjar Division. He resigned his military rank of General Feldmarshall on October 25, 2007 and two days later on October 27, 2007 he resigned from Norden Verein to follow Jake Felan, President Ken, and others into exile and relinquished all his associated titles of rank. Service Record in the Sons of Muspel Botha signed up with the Sons of Muspel on October 27, 2007. He was assigned to the Forseti clan of Aesir warband on October 29, 2007 but was then re-assigned to the Freyr clan of Asgard warband on October 31, 2007. Wars Botha is a veteran of the Second Great War, Second Maroon War, Third Great War, the ICP Reformation War, Operation Overlord, Northern Summer Offensives, Fourth Great War, and the NoV-LSF War - along with an assortment of localised wars (Oil War, Short Goose War, Halo War, Glathen War, Southern Front campaign, Congo War, South African War, and the Northern Front campaigns). He has fought wars against the following nations and rulers: I like Oil (Romulus753) - J Alliance Astaroth (Lord Jolon) The Hiakkalooda (-Snake-) ODS Souf Central Africa (Xigoroth) - LUE Druid Nation (Nappy) Incom (rogueleadzer0) - LSF Procinctia (Generalissimo) - LSF Badekar (Dr.Greve) - SWF Dessia - SWF dreamwhite land (AEJ420) - SWF Lost City (BSonline) - NAAC Tudelia (Andres de Forteza) - SWF (twice) Askarion (Askarion) - SWF (twice) Xandoria (Superzorro) - SWF Maoist Nepal (Chicom) - SWF Morrisatania (Boris Johnson) - SWF Soviet Stanimir (Soviet Stanimir) - SWF Stankinatia (Stankinater6) - NAAC Alcatraz (Contra08) - NAAC Gooseland (blackace) - unaligned halo man (josh workman) - TPC Akti Endiness (Lloyed Wingly) - GU (twice) boukies (Mr.Bou) - NAAC Pellelandia (Halsari) - TWD Salaam (silvermoonshadows) - The Legion 2 + 2 (Algebra II) - GATO talleyland (t4ll3y) - GATO Republic of Congo (Calinho) - unaligned Natal (seydlitz) - unaligned The Hideout Nation (Corpgus) - OIN Tehdinaglo (A_Canadian_Terrorist) - CLTP Duke U. (JJ Redick) - unaligned Delfinopolis (sergiobranco) - unaligned Genesee ''' (Head Honcho) - FAN '''Unholy Nation (kalsey) - FAN Grolith (Yfopla) - UWA Vyvixu (Opus I) - UWA British Iberia (Comrade Yashin) - SECOM Chokan (Katsumi) - ICP Haligonia (trenton) - ICP The Nation of Zell (zellthemedic) - ICP rogue Wimputopia (Prostheticmind) - GOONS Beetlejuice (Tom Brady) - GOONS Repulic of SubLime (SubLime) - GOONS Sparto (bmcgrady) - BAPS Latasica (Baron Von Zeppelin) - EofRS Lox Eos (LiquidRetro) - EotRS Crowdog damnation (Crowdog) - EotRS Ragna (The All Father) - EotRS hippy (davr101) - LSF United Working Class (RedSoviet) - LSF Soviet Britian (Soviet Britian) - LSF Socialist Bulgaria (The_Thing) - LSF WCRTPU (nazarpimp) - LSF (twice) Heim (Mordichai) - LSF Anares (Addition) - LSF Chaz171berg (chaz171) - LSF Kingdom of fate (Slaveoflife) - NoV traitor Category:IndividualsCategory:Leaders